Just When You Thought I'm Done For
by Human Specimen
Summary: Sequel to Mario Meets his Match. Read it first for approx idea. Got OCs. T to be safe.
1. Intro

**A/N: LOL YOU GUYS WITH A 101 INCH LODRIVER (dun think sick). This is my sequel to Mario Meets his Match, if you haven't read it yet, then it is highly recommended that you do. This is because it will be quite retarded (like me because I watched Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 without watching or reading any other Harry Potter stuff, no joke.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or its characters, 2401.**

Chapter 1: Riddle of the Seven Stars

As the Mushroom Kingdom was celebrating (because Bowser never attacked them (even though the contract was broken) for two whole months) at the castle, Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy were outside the castle. They were talking about the whole Stario incident that happened a few months ago. "You know, it's quite weird," Daisy said. Luigi nonsense:{What's weird?} Daisy continued, "Stario said that he was invincible, so how did he die, or is he even dead?" Mario nonsense:{I think I have made it clear that even if he did survive the thunder, he would not be able to survive the collapsing dome. Anyways, even Dimentio got killed while being invincible. Remember, good guys always win.}

A Toad ran out of the castle to Mario, "Mario! Some weird guy who speaks in riddles and rhymes, which is very epic, wearing a jester's costume and had a half black half white mask on clad in black and white just came in epically and demanded for Mario or else he would "transport this pink fortress belonging to the Princess to the domain of game overs", which none of us understands what he is talking about and I don't believe I finished this sentence without running out of brea…" the Toad fainted due to lack of air. (Yes, things like this do happen. NPCs should really learn how to keep their mouth shut.)

Mario nonsense:{Talk about the phantom! I thought Dimentio was well taken care of already. Never mind. Let's go!}

The heroes walked into the castle. "Mario, it is my utmost honor to meet you in person, again," Dimentio greeted them. Mario looked at Dimentio. Crap, this is impossible. Mario thought, how can Dimentio look so epic when he is no longer made out of paper? Mario nonsense:{How'd you find a way to get here? I thought you were made out of paper, how'd you get to have flesh and bone?} "Some secrets must remain untold,' Dimentio said, and then he did that evil laugh of his.

"I'm not here to pick up a fight, simply to pass you this message. The fight may come later. Ciao!" Dimentio dropped a letter and did the epic warp thing from Super Paper Mario just that it looked way more epic because Dimentio now can do magic and not crappy paper magic.

Mario picked up the envelope and opened it up.

**Seven stars you must find**

**Use the secrets left behind**

**By great warriors**

**Now demons of black chests**

**To find out which is more superior**

**Life or Death, that is the quest**

Mario pondered over the riddle. The handwriting was definitely not Dimentio's or any other bad guys whose handwritings he knew. Luigi nonsense:{Looks like we finally have another adventure, and please take me along with you this time bro!} Mario nonsense:{But who's going tostay and take care of the house?} (Duh, Luigi never gets any fun) Luigi nonsense:{Okay, but don't come crying to me just because there is a high ledge that your jumps can't reach but my jumps can. Good luck bro.} "Go Mario, we will be fine here," Peach said.

Mario did his epically famous jump, meaning that he would go look for the seven stars.

And with that, Mario is on another crappy adventure with crazy logic, fun filled courses, referencing to lots of Nintendo games, partners, new abilities, whacko enemies, old foes, new allies, etc.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: Yes, I know. More Toads will die. Seven Stars… About that, I was playing Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars on an emulator and I realized that the title was quite unsuitable, if you get me. The story is about Mario getting the seven stars to rebuild the star road and defeating the Smithy gang, not really about the stars themselves. So I decided to come up with this seven stars story with lots of reference to a Mario RPG game that not many have heard of. This is, I presenting: Mario FF and the Legacy of Super Mario RPG, Legend of the Seven Stars!**


	2. Visiting Merlon

**A/N: I'll need to do a lot of research now, considering that I'm referencing to Paper Mario and Super Mario RPG Legend of the Seven Stars and I cannot reference to M&L RPGs (which I just can't stop playing). So give me some time between updates. Lol you all with a 101 inch loldriver, see you at the end of the story. Oh btw, the logic used is Paper Mario logic minus the part where characters are made out of paper. The map/geography/geology/whatever of this place follows Paper Mario and Paper Mario Thousand Year Door, with Thousand Year Door being sub-influential in the map. Fine, I'll give Mario the gift of speech since I no longer can be bothered writing Mario nonsense:{}.**

Chapter 2: Erm… What can I name this chapter?

Mario obviously needed help finding the Seven Stars, so obviously he goes to the only guy with a cloak whose one-sided conversations could make Mario fall asleep: MERLON! (Go play Thousand Year Door.)

Mario walks out of the castle and, just when he was about to proceed to Merlon's place, his path was obstructed by a purple colored dinosaur/crocodile guy with a bag slung over its shoulders. (No, he is NOT Barney pretending to be Santa Claus. So, to young children who are reading this, you should be ashamed of yourself for reading T rated stories.)

"Mario! It has been a long time, I will take my revenge on you now!" said the purple colored dinosaur. "Err… And you are?" "I'm Croco! Can't you remember me!" Croco (now we know his name) said. "Doesn't seem to ring the bell," Mario said. "Argh, that's it Mario, you're going down!"

Battle Scene Begins

Mario presses the Y button, moves his cursor to Jump, and then he presses the Y button again.

Mario jumped and, just before landing on Croco, pressed Y yet another time, causing more damage to be done to Croco.

Croco got KO'd.

Battle Scene Ends (I'll try not to describe a battle like that but it is fun to)

"Curse you Mario, I'll make you pay someday!" and with that, Croco dropped 16 Star Points and ran off. 'That was random.' Mario thought.

Mario proceeded to Merlon's house and knocked on the door. "Go away! No one is at home!" someone shouted from inside. "I'm not going to fall for that trick again Merlon, now unlock your door this instance and let me in!" Mario shouted. The door slammed open, knocking Mario backwards and making him fall over. "Mario, what are you sleeping at my front door for? Come in," said Merlon. Mario could only grit his teeth in frustration because that happened almost every time Mario went to visit Merlon and it still pisses Mario off to no end. (At least I think it does)

Mario showed the riddle to Merlon once he got inside. "Hmm… The first line is simple, but the rest will take some time to figure out. But I think it is something important, it may possibly lead to another villain trying to get his hands onto these seven stars and trying to conquer the world with it. So go find some partners to aid you in your quest. I'll contact you as soon as possible," said Merlon.

So Mario went off to look for partners. Now the first few things that came to his mind were: Goombario or Goombella. (Obviously) But then Merlon came rushing to Mario. "Mario! I have found out what the next two lines mean…" "That's fast" "Don't interrupt me while I'm speaking! You must find out more about the three heroes who first sealed the Shadow Queen with the Crystal Stars." Mario raised his hand, meaning that he'll go find out. (Paper Mario logic is raising hand. M&L RPG logic is jumping. In case you are confused.)

Therefore Mario set off for…

ROGUEPORT

Mario's level: 1 (16) (This will be shown at the end of every chapter for some random reason)

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**A/N: Yay, sorry for the delay. I got my laptop kena confiscated, and my internet starts to rebel again, so happy. So there, review or I won't be motivated to write faster and upload sooner. Thank you. Lol you guys with a 101 inch loldriver, don't think sick.**


	3. Skip this if you want

**A/N: Crap, my imagination has burnt out. I can't think of good storyline. My grammar and spelling is getting worse. I'll need auto correct all the time, or so I think. Sorry for the late upload, running outta ideas here and also stopped playing Mario games entirely, so no more inspiration, need more time to think.**

At Rogueport, Mario goes to find Professor Frankly and tells him that they need to go to the Goomba University.

A few hours later, Mario arrived at the Goomba University by plane. Two hours later, he walked out of the girls' dorm after seeing Goombella.

Mario went to look for the Toad, Goomba, Koopa and the Boo.

First, we look for the strong Toad from Petal Meadows!

**A/N: Screw this, I'll upload shorter chapters, might as well consider this as a waste of time if you read this. I'll work based on Zelda Ocarina of Time older Link where you find the sages and lots of random unrelated chapters in between. Mario and Goombella did not do anything X-rated. **


	4. Arolf Village

**A/N: Wow, after some research, I have motivation! (Screw Fawful for influencing the way I talk.) Sorry for the crappy previous chapter. Thank you Verran for reviewing. Time to get serious then.**

Chapter 4: The Village of Arolf

On his way to the Petal Meadows, Mario encountered a few Goombas, Spiked Goombas, Flying Goombas, etc. He dispatched them with ease. (Screw the star points thing.)

Mario arrived at a village he could not previously visit during the course of story in Paper Mario due to lack of memory space in the game cartridge. It was known as Arolf Village, aka home village of the strong Toad.

Mario saw a few Toads here and there, all of them rushed to get Mario to give them an autograph or something retarded like that. (At this point in time, my computer's internet screwed up again and I had to delay at least one day to do more research and writing at the same time, ugh. R&S, research and suggest, cool, never thought of that. Do some research and send me the info you gather via document sharing if you want the story to progress faster and closer to what you expect.)

Mario went to find the house that the Toad, who Mario assumed had 8 packs, used to live in. And… (epic music here) It turned out that once the Shadow Queen was dead and the last of the warriors who were cursed was released from their chests, a successor would be chose among their species back in their hometown, or home village, or home city, or home… whatever.

Mario went to ask the elder Toad who it was. (Even more epic music here) The elder Toad of Arolf Village said that it was "a Toad armed with a sling shot of advanced technology to fight an evil entity named Stario who never returned and was probably cursed like the first Toad" (well, we all know the truth. oh the irony.)

Obviously Mario felt that he was to blame for the Toad's death because he forced the Toad into the journey anyway, so Mario asked the elder Toad what is the next best thing to the hero Toad. The elder told Mario that it was where the Toad received his gift of super-mushroom strength, the Altar of Hunting.

"That'll be easy," Mario said. "But the altar is located in the Sacred Grove of Arolf, where only beings who touched and used the Crystal Star that the strong Toad can enter without getting lost," the elder Toad said, "so you cannot risk entering and coming out alive."

If only you knew, Mario thought.

Hence, Mario set off for the Scared Grove of Arolf. (Mario beginning level music here).

End of Chapter

**A/N: Yay, next chapter, Mario goes into the Sacred Grove of Arolf. You should have figured out that Arolf is flora spelt backwards and with a capitalized 'a' by now. If not, you suck worse than I do. Lol you guys with a 101 inch loldriver (dun think sick).**


	5. Le Secret Entrance

**A/N: Let's make this a/n nice and quick, just a quick note that I'll be writing as fast as possible this time and not make any delay so to sum it up quickly I'm going to write faster. Lol you all with a 101 inch loldriver, let the story begin. Act 2, scene 5. Start!**

Chapter 5: Sacred Grove of Arolf

As the band finishes the last bar of the more epic version of Mario beginning a level song that was inserted at the end of the previous chapter, Mario was still walking (technically riding a Yoshi like Link rides Epona) to the Sacred Grove. He had no map, so he followed his instincts that all Japanese role playing game designers expect you to have to own the game to get to the Sacred Grove. How you ask? It's actually quite simple, the closer you get to the end, the easier the enemies are killed but the more spams they come in, but because Paper Mario isn't a Japanese RPG, Mario is actually going in circles.

"Mario, are you sure that you are going the right way?" Yoshi asked Mario. "Sure, why do you ask?"

"Because the enemies that appear start to become a pattern and I think you have no sense of direction, that's why," Yoshi said. Mario got angry and said, "Screw you Yoshi, I'll leave you behind and you can go get lost and wander home on your own." Then he jumped off Yoshi and stalked off.

A few minutes later, Mario saw Yoshi, "How'd you get here before me so quickly?"

"I didn't move at all, you just went in a circle," Yoshi said.

"Ok… Damn I'm lost," Mario said.

"Told you so, suck it!"

Warning: The following scene includes mild graphic violence and a green dinosaur being cussed at by a Mario who was told by it suck it, whatever it is. ONLY IF YOU HAVE A GOOD IMAGINATION

Jump

Crash

Bang

Trip

(Danger sound from Paper Mario inserted here)

Click

Crash

(Floor collapsed)

"That was purely retarded, seriously. I mean who puts a secret door at the entrance and all it took was the sound of Mario getting low on health to open it?" Yoshi asked.

"**YOU INSULTED MY INTELLIGENCE, NOW YOU MUST DIE YOU DOPES. I SHALL CURSE YOU FOR ALL OF ETERNITY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **a Toad with three spots on his head (one yellow, one green, one blue) whose mushroom head was grayish in color crashed down from the ceiling and held up his hand.

"**AWESOME CURSE POWERS THAT IS SO DAMN EPIC THAT CURSES DOPES WHO ARE FOOLS, ACTIVATE!**" he yelled.

"Some hospital reception…" Mario muttered.

Nothing happened. The Toad looked up in confusion and repeated that long and failed phrase again. Still nothing.

"Uh, is something supposed to happen here?" Yoshi asked.

Mario took out his hammer.

"Well, he does seem hostile. Probably some deranged Toad who thinks he is a Magikoopa, nothing a good old whack on the head can't solve."

"**AWW CRAP DAMMIT**"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: HOLY SCREW, IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME. DAMN! I was wondering when I could finally get to use the computer. THE computer, yes, I know, I share the computer with my family, who doesn't know I'm writing fanfics, awesome. Review, because I have seriously stopped playing Paper Mario because I find Dry Dry Ruins a pain in the arse.**


	6. La Demon Spiders

**A/N: Lol everyone out there with a 101 inch lol driver because I feel like it, and stuff. Yeah, so I'm going to finish this chapter so I can do pokegladiators in june. Yay, and stuff. Lolz.**

**Chap (Whatever I don't care)**

Last time on this idiotic fic which almost next to no one reads,

"Well, he does seem hostile. Probably some deranged Toad who thinks he is a Magikoopa, nothing a good old whack on the head can't solve."

"**AWW CRAP DAMMIT**"

And this time we continue, yay.

So Mario went to whack the Toad on the head and the Toad flew up and crashed into the ceiling. "That was random," Mario said. A key dropped down from the Toad's pocket and Mario took it and went to open an unlocked door. When Mario entered the room, the door behind him got locked by some huge padlock thing and a black demon thing popped out at him and said, "FOOL! YOU WASTED YOUR KEY ON AN UNLOCKED DOOR! I SHALL NOW PRESENT TO YOU MY LIFE STORY!"

Mario was prepared for everything in the world, I mean like, what can a hammer, super awesome jumping abilities, gods always on your side and years of experience in battle not prepare you for? Let me tell you, life stories.

"IT WAS WHEN I DECIDED TO BE A HERO, THEN AFTER THAT I MET A KOOPA, A BOO, A GOOMBA AND A HUMAN AND THE FIVE OF US WERE BEING AWESOME THEN WE WENT TO DEFEAT THE SHADOW QUEEN, WELL TECHNICALLY THE HUMAN STAYED IN THE OTHER ROOM TO PREVENT ANY OF THE SHADOW SIRENS FROM COMING IN TO HELP BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT, AND THE SHADOW QUEEN WAS BEING A BI*** AND DECIDED TO CURSE US SO THAT …" At that point, Mario fell asleep already and when the black demon thing which face resembles the bogey tent in earthbound so much was done talking, Mario rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned. "YOU WERE NOT LISTENING TO ME, FOR THAT I SHALL CURSE YOU, NOW YOU WILL MEET SOMEONE FROM THE PAST WHO WILL BE STRONGER THAN YOU, BYE BYE DOPE, BECAUSE THIS TIME I'M GOING FOREVER!"

Then the door Mario came in by unlocked itself and Mario went back into the room he came from. "Okay, that was better than I expected…" said Mario. I mean like what could possibly go wrong now that Mario have been "cursed"? (Well a lot of things like random demon spiders being unhappy about Mario hitting a Toad who was actually their queen in disguise but what the odds of that happening?)

And of course that was EXACTLY what happened, no wait, almost exactly. I'll tell you what happened because it's my duty to anyway.

So, after Mario walked out of that room, he thought he saw movements along the wall somewhere, but he ignored it and then he heard the spinnerets of a spider working but he still paid no heed. So at last, our blur old Mario wanted to hit a block that says FREE SPAGGHETTI on it and the moment he hit it, a net trapped Mario. "Well Mario, I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here, seeya!" Yoshi said and he ran off.

Then scuttling was heard and that same 'deranged Toad who thought he was a Magikoopa' walked in. "I tried to warn you not to come here, and you didn't listen, now look at how you end up." The 'toad' leered at Mario. "Now it is time for me and my children to feast on this plumber with such tender meat… Mmmmmmmmm…"

"Wait just a moment? I heard of Mario eating mushrooms but mushroom eating Marios? Excuse me, we are not in some parallel dimension are we?" Mario said. "NO YOU FOOL!" the Toad screamed, "I'M THE GODAMNED DEMON SPIDER QUEEN TRYING TO EAT YOU FOR DINNER! STAR SPIRITS! ARE ALL FAT PEOPLE IN RED THAT STUPID?"

"Oh," Mario said blankly. "But you don't look like a spider, let alone a female."

"ARGH! THAT'S IT, I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY SUCK WHATEVER REMAINING BRAIN JUICE YOU HAD IN THE FIRST PLACE AND PUTTING YOU WITH THE REST OF MY ZOMBIE MINION FAT GUYS IN RED CELL!"

The Toad pushed the strangely colored spots on his head in a very complicated order and suddenly the skin peeled off and there stood the mighty Demon Spider Queen (or Demoness in this case).

"Now it's high time we feasted on this succulent meat and turn it into an empty soulless shell who shall be my zombie minion forever! Come, my children, for tonight we shall eat like there is no tomorrow (even though there is). And by the way, guy in red, that web is made of demon spider webbing and tormented souls of the dead, hundred percent fire proof and also very resistant to force. So please sit still so we can eat properly please?"

Mario realized the grave situation he was in and used his last ditch of strength to break free from the spider web net he was trapped in and he felt the familiar yet distant words come to him, "**Arbitratus Dominatus Increbresco!**" (Heard that somewhere before?)

And with sheer force, the net Mario was captured with broke into a thousand shreds exactly (because he stopped to count). The Queen said, "Doesn't matter, me and my children will still eat. Too bad it wouldn't be as live and fresh and venom free though… Such a pity, my children, come let us attack!"

At least a million demonic screeches could be heard as the spiders approached Mario menacingly. Mario drew his sword. (Wait scratch that, sorry) Mario revealed his pride and joy. (Okay… that sounds wrong) Mario whipped out his trusty hammer. (Much better)

(Insert epic music here. I suggest Toad Town theme from M&L Bowser's Inside Story to totally spoil the epic mood)

He began to plow through the endless waves of the demon spiders. He was holding up strong until he didn't notice the Queen creep up from behind him. Suddenly, all of Mario's muscles tensed up and collapsed to the floor barely able to breathe properly.

"Ah, a shame that so many children were injured just as a distraction to subdue this red man, I may have underestimated him, but then again, his luck has ran out," the Queen said.

Mario slowly felt the willpower begin to wash away. Was it all over for our red capped hero? Ending up on the dinner plates of man-eating insects? (Not literally obviously, he would end up as organic compost if he was eaten but that's beside the point)

Well it sure seems like it. But then again, a twinkle of light flashed at a dark corner, and everyone knows, that is usually a good thing.

Then it all happened.

"**GENO BLAST!" **a voiceyelled from in the midst of the huge swarm of spiders.

**End of chap**

**A/N: Well there you go, epic suspense but everyone knows what's going to happen right? Predictably, the outcome is there. Now here comes a sort of cliffhanger that drives people like me crazy. I let you know what's going to happen but end it there. Well, have a good day, I'm sure that a good night would just sound obscenely wrong so… Lol you ppl with a 101-inch loldriver.**


End file.
